History of Cole (Possession)
After defeating Chen, Cole and his friends face the ghost of Master Wu's former pupil. During this experience, Cole is turned into a ghost, forcing him to overcome an emotional dilemma in order to learn to utilize his new abilities. History Winds of Change Cole and the Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a local village. Upon returning successful to Wu's new tea shop Steep Wisdom, Cole and the others were sent by their Master into Ninjago City to advertise the new store, yet without using their powers. While they obeyed their master at first, after failing to attract anyone Cole decided to use his super strength to lift a car and gain the nearby citizen's attention. Unfortunately, Morro possessed Lloyd's body and the other Ninja lost their elemental abilities. They returned to Wu for answers just as the tea shop fell under attack by the Master of Wind. Cole attempted to use Spinjitzu to fend him off, but in the end the Ninja were forced to retreat with Wu and Nya in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro soon caught up to them using his Elemental Dragon and while Wu made an imprint of the staff's secret message, the masters of earth and lightning tried to fend him off. They were defeated with ease however, and turned their attention to helping Nya stabilize the ship as it crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja made camp and Wu told them of his past with Morro. The next morning Misako arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Master Yang. The Ninja mount wallipers and the Black Ninja followed Kai towards Stiix where Ronin was keeping the scroll. Unfortunately, their head start was lost when Kai lead them away from Stiix rather than towards it. After Zane pointed this out, Jay and Cole elected to follow Zane instead and they soon came across train tracks leading to Stiix. After nightfall, they came to a train station and stopped, intending to rest. However, they were soon beset by Wrayth on the Chain Cycle and engulfed in a frenzied battle against the ghost menace. Incidentally, he defeated himself when his chain hooked on a nearby water tower and poured its contents onto himself. The Ninja were left stunned by this, but realizing that a passing train was headed to Stiix, quickly ran after it. Stiix and Stones The Ninja eventually arrived in Stiix and confronted Ronin in his shop. The thief demanded a high price for the scrolls, but due to Kai's horrible negotiating skills, it was raised even higher. To earn money, the Ninja were hired to build a dock and Cole helped lay down the planks. Unfortunately, a fly damaged the Titanium Ninja's language database and they ended up accidentally destroying the bridge. With Zane unable to speak, Jay took charge and decided that they should simply steal the scrolls. The Temple on Haunted Hill Cole, along with the other ninja, went into Yang's Haunted Temple to learn Airjitzu with one warning—anyone trapped inside at sunrise would turn into a ghost permanently. Cole accidentally dropped the Scroll of Airjitzu on the way out, and rushed back to retrieve it. He shows his friends the scroll but they are shocked to see him, as it turns out he didn't make it out of the Temple in time, causing him to become a ghost, much to his dismay. Despite this, Cole was not trapped inside the temple, which allowed him to remain on the Ninja's side. Peak-a-Boo Unable to cope with his new form, he stayed in his quarters on the Bounty during the trip to the Wailing Alps while the others practiced their Airjitzu. He was approached by Nya who told him to find out what he was capable of now. He thanked her for her words and hugged her, noticing his hand briefly turn back to normal. After Misako briefed everyone on the Sword of Sanctuary, the ninja suited into their mechs and prepared to drop onto the mountain. Cole, however, doubted his being included on the mission but decided to go anyway. During the climb, the team got caught in an avalanche caused by Bansha, losing most of their mechs: Cole, reacting fast, created a colossus body of snow to catch the others who were clinging to the Titan Mech before they fell over an edge. He then tested his new abilities of possession further by possessing the mech to regain the lost ground. After combating most of the ghosts, they ended up right behind Morro and all but Cole used Airjitzu to get to the top. Cole refused to try as he hadn't practiced the technique and feared death, but Kai reminded him he was now incapable of dying: this gave Cole the confidence to try, allowing the team to get to the Blind Man's Pass before Morro and get into the Cloud Kingdom. Kingdom Come Upon reaching the gates of Cloud Kingdom, Cole and the other Ninja were greeted by Fenwick. They were then shown inside the writing hall where the Ninja learned that the citizens of Cloud Kingdom were the writers of destiny. Fenwick proceeded to inform the Ninja that Morro sought the Realm Crystal hidden in the tomb to unleash The Preeminent, before ushering them into a building filled with toys to meet the "master writer". They soon discovered it was a trap and they were in fact locked away with Nimbus, a terrifying creature. The Ninja tried to outrun the monster until Cole realized that as he was a ghost, he could easily go through the wall and possess the lock, allowing the others to escape. The Ninja soon ran into Nobu who informed them where the Sword of Sanctuary was kept, though the Ninja arrived just after Morro claimed the sword. With it in hand, the ghost was able to escape from Cloud Kingdom though after an intense chase down the Wailing Alps, the Ninja emerged victorious with the sword in possession. The Crooked Path When Cole went outside of Stepped Wisdom, he was almost drenched in water. Telling him to be careful, he reminded them that Misako and Wu are deciphering the last clue and he would want to know what it is. When the Postman stepped on a tripline, the Ninja accidentally catapulted water balloons at him, thinking he was a Ghost. He gave them their mail, telling them they're going out of business. Cole suggests they prevent Ronin from finding out so they could get his help. Misako gathered the Ninja to tell them what they know about the third clue. They know about three tests, but they don't know where the tomb is located. They found Ronin trying to steal the sword, but triggered their traps, with Cole trying to stay dry. They went after him, but his ship was vacant. "Ronin" later messaged the team the tomb was located in the Caves of Despair. Once the Ninja got there, they found the skull symbol and headed in. They took lanterns, which they had originally thought was the first test. When Zane picked up traces of Kethanol, Cole blocked the geyser with a boulder. This puts pressure on it and makes its explosions bigger. They landed on minecarts, failing to brake it. Before they fall into a pit of lava, they were saved by R.E.X.. A message from Ronin told them the real location of the tomb, under the ocean. Grave Danger Curseworld, Part I The Ninja learned that Wu sold his business in order to make vehicles. Cole gets a Blaster Bike, which was made of Deepstone. He later agrees to use Nya as the key to get close enough to the Realm Crystal. When Cole went to help Zane, he crashed his bike on Ghoultar's whip. Curseworld, Part II Cole tried to contain the Preeminent by shooting his earth at her, but was unaffected. After Zane suggests using Deepstone against the Preeminent, Cole sacrificed his Blaster Bike, but again, she was unaffected. After failing to get closer to the Preeminent to save Lloyd, the Ninja have to go back to the ship. They see Lloyd come back, which he suggests they take out the stilts. They did so with their Aeroblades, but the Ghosts made an armor of houses so she's immune to water. The Ninja eventually got closer to the Preeminent. As that didn't do anything, they have to go back to the ship to protect everyone. Nya eventually unlocked her True Potential, destroying the Preeminent. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:History Category:Possession